Harry Potter and the Mysterious Time-Turner
by chiKitA1
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione find themselves in trouble during their 1st week at Hogwarts. They’re sent to the Headmaster’s office where they find a timeturner. Harry is anxious to go back in time a few hours, and the timeturner malfunctions and takes Harr
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a special and extraordinary person in many ways. At the age of one, his name became famous around the wizarding world for causing the disappearance of the most feared wizard of the time. At age eleven, Harry discovered a secret that would change his life forever. The secret revealed that Harry was a wizard. That was three years ago when Harry realized that he had been selected to attend the most prestigious wizard school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In his first year at Hogwarts, Harry had been selected to play on the Gryffindor quidditch. Since then, he had been the seeker for the team. Quidditch was the wizard sport played in the air on broomsticks. Harry had been having the time of his life and presently he was in his fourth year at Hogwarts.   
  
It had only been a week since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts when he found himself and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, in Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office. Harry knew that they were in trouble for unfair reasons but decided not to utter a word. On the first day back at Hogwarts, Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, the instructor of Potions, decided to surprise his students and give them a quiz on the material they had had to read during vacation. Harry saw the blazing gleam in Snape's eye as he saw his students groan with disappointment.  
  
"Quiet down, there's no need to panic. This test will only be the main factor that will determine your grade this marking period. I suppose all of you thought you would relax during vacation and not even open up a few books," said Snape grinning evilly.  
  
A worried Hermione interrupted Snape and said, "Actually, Professor, I remember quite clearly that you instructed us on the day before vacation that we were to read Creating Complex Potions and write a report using two rolls of parchment. Naturally I have four rolls, but you never mentioned an exam!"   
  
Snape inhaled loudly and said, "Excuse me, Miss Granger, but I did not permit you to speak. I do believe that I am the teacher in this classroom. Since you have wasted ten minutes of class time, Gryffindor will lose ten points."  
  
Gryffindor was one of the four houses at Hogwarts. The houses were dormitories where the students could play games in the recreation center, do their homework and study in the working section, and sleep at night in their sleeping quarters. The students lived in dormitories, which were called houses.   
  
The other houses were Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house had an admirable history and each had produced many remarkable witches and wizards. It was thought by many of the students that the Gryffindor house was the greatest, and it was rumored that even Headmaster Dumbledore was in Gryffindor as a child. However, it was common knowledge that the rough, tough and mean group was in the Slytherin house. Every witch and wizard that had turned to the dark and evil side were in the Slytherin house as children. When Harry entered Hogwarts in his first year, a hat called the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, and this determined which house he would be in for the next seven years at Hogwarts. This process was used for every first year student.  
  
Each house had a leader, and the head of the Gryffindor house was Professor McGonagall. She had said to the new Hogwarts students on their first day of school, "Achievements will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will result in the loss of house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor."  
  
In the Potions class, groans from members of the Gryffindor house echoed in the classroom but were droned out by the cheers from the Slytherines. The class once again became noisy because the students were frantically looking for quill pens and parchment.  
  
Snape said, "When I say begin, turn over the packet and start. You will have thirty minutes, starting now. If I catch any wondering eyes, you all will be very sorry." Snape stared straight in Harry's direction as he spoke.  
Harry's enemy, Draco Malfoy, hissed, "You heard the Professor, Potter, stop looking at my paper." Malfoy and his posse, consisting of the idiotic Crabbe and moronic Goyle, began to laugh hysterically.   
  
Harry retorted, "Malfoy, you're as stupid and ignorant as a sponge. Anybody smart enough would think twice before copying off of you!"  
  
Malfoy stopped grinning and immediately raised his hand. Professor Snape came over and Malfoy said, "Sorry to disturb you, sir, but Potter has been distracting me and I am unable to focus because he insists on chatting with the other students."  
  
"What? I didn't do that, Malfoy, you lying cheater," shouted Harry angrily.  
  
"Excuse me Potter, but as the licensed teacher present I will determine what occurred. I have been observing your behavior, Potter, and numerous times I have noticed that you had been talking when I specified that everyone should remain quiet."  
  
Harry responded, "But sir, it was Malfoy who kept asking me questions."  
  
Ron whispered to Harry and said, "Snape's the head of the Slytherin House. He always favors trash like Malfoy just because he's a Slytherin."  
  
"Enough," snarled Snape. "You have wasted my time and the classes. Since you have no respect for me and for your peers, get out of my class and take your Granger and Weasley with you." Smoke was practically steaming out from Snape's ears.   
  
Harry, angry at the unfairness stood up and said, "Ron didn't do anything. Why does he have to come? Hermione just asked a question."  
  
"Do not question me," threatened Snape. "GET OUT. I am the teacher and I do not need to be questioned by some idiotic students."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood up to leave the classroom when Snape said, "Oh, and Potter, due to your disrespectful behavior, I will see to it that you are taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until you learn to behave yourself."  
  
"Excuse me? That's not fair!"  
  
"I'll decided that. Leave and go to the Headmaster's office and I'll meet you there after class."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first segment of my story, please review!  
  
Thanks! Chikita  



	2. Chapter 2

RECAP: Harry and company have landed themselves into a spot of trouble. They are sent from Potions class to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It took fifteen minutes to get to the Headmaster's office because it was located on the other side of the Hogwarts grounds. Harry and his two friends had arrived at Dumbledore's office and waited to see the Headmaster.   
  
"I can't believe Snape! He's so unfair. He favors Malfoy just because he is a Slytherin," exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Oh, this is going to shatter my perfect record. I have only been to the Headmaster's office for being the brightest student out of the entire grade. Professor Dumbledore is going to be so disappointed in me," wailed Hermione.  
  
Harry was very angry and he knew that complaining would not solve his problem. His eyes began to wander around the Headmaster's desk, and he could not believe what he saw. It was a time turner. The special device allowed a person to go back in time and observe past events. Instantly, Harry had an idea. He said to his friends, "Hey, look on Dumbledore's desk. He has a time turner! We can use it and undo what has happened!"  
  
Ron shook his head enthusiastically but Hermione said, "We aren't allowed to use it without permission. We could get in serious trouble."  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione! This is our chance to start again with a clean slate. And this time Malfoy is not going to get us blamed," said Ron persuasively.  
  
Hermione anxiously said, "Fine, alright. But remember I was the one who warned you two. Harry, you take the time-turner and turn in two times. That will send us two hours back in the past, and we can undo any of the trouble that we may have caused."  
  
Harry asked, "Hermione, do you know what you're doing?"  
  
She replied, "Of course. Over the summer, I was bored one day so I decided to catch up on some reading. In my Miraculous Magic book, I read about time turners and how they function. It was very interesting to see their components and how they work."  
  
Ron interrupted and said, "We're kind of on a schedule here, so if we could skip the 'components' lecture that would be great. Harry, get started with the time turner."  
  
Harry lifted the Time-Turner and felt it vibrate in his hands. As he rotated it, he began to feel dizzy and nauseous. He yelled to Ron and Hermione, "Hey, are you guys alright? This feels really strange!" Harry had the immediate urge to yell but when the uneasy sensation that surrounded him disappeared, he said, "Wait, I think we did it. We've gone back two hours."  
  
Hermione said, "Is it just me, or does everything look slightly different? Why would everything be different if we only went back a couple of hours?"  
  
The three waited in Dumbledore's office for ten more minutes until they decided to leave. Once they had wandered outside, they saw people running around the Hogwarts grounds. However, they did not recognize any of the students. The three exchanged nervous looks and Harry said, "Where are we? This looks like Hogwarts but everything is different."  
  
Harry wandered away from his friends and listened to the other students. He heard someone yell, "James and Sirius! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Harry turned around and was shocked to see his father, James Potter, and his father's best friend, Sirius, right in front of him. Harry ran as fast as he could back to where Ron and Hermione were standing. Attempting to catch his breath, Harry said, "We didn't go back two hours, we are back to when my dad was a student at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione said, "Harry, are you okay? You know that your father is dead. And it is impossible that we went back that far."  
  
Harry replied, "I don't know how we got here, but I saw my dad and he looked exactly like me. Plus, someone yelled 'James and Sirius' and we know that they were best friends at Hogwarts. This is so amazing! I have never seen my dad except in photos."  
  
Harry led Ron and Hermione to see the group of kids gathered around James and Sirius. A student yelled, "Do it again, that was so funny!" Harry looked over to see what everyone was laughing about and he saw his father and Sirius throwing Dungbombs into the air.   
  
Another student marched up to James and said, "So Potter, you think you're so funny. Well, I hate to break the news, but everyone here is not laughing with you, rather they're laughing at you."  
  
"Shut up Severus. Why don't you go back to your Slytherin house and brood about the unfairness of life?"   
  
The students all laughed and Severus turned bright red. He stormed away and Sirius said, "Smooth one, James. It's time somebody teaches that guy a lesson."  
  
Harry backed away in amazement as thoughts started forming in his head. Hermione said, "Harry, if this James is your father, and Sirius is his best friend, then Severus is his loathed enemy."  
  
Ron interrupted and said, "Severus? As in Severus Snape? I remember now, that's why Professor Snape hates you so much, Harry. Didn't Dumbledore tell you that your father and Snape detested each other when they were young?"  
  
Harry exclaimed, "Oh yeah! That's right! Dumbledore said that Snape hated my dad because my dad was a spectacular quidditch player and Snape was jealous. That's why Snape hates me, because he hated my dad." Harry and his two friends walked around until they almost bumped into Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked much younger but he still had his long, crooked nose and his silver beard. He was dressed in blue robes and had been wearing his half moon spectacles.   
  
"I want to go talk to my dad. I'll pretend that I'm a transfer student or something," said Harry.  
  
"No, you can't do that. You look exactly like him except for your eyes. That would be very awkward and then people would ask questions. What if you accidentally slip it to him that he is going to be murdered in the future?" said Hermione, in a worried tone.  
  
"This is my only chance to talk to my father. Remember, I have never been able to because he and my mum were killed by Voldemort before I could learn to speak," said Harry angrily.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. You can't go interfering with the past. What's done cannot be changed," answered Hermione.  
  
Harry disregarded Hermione's answer and exclaimed enthusiastically, "If my dad is here, I might even see my mum!"  
  
"Forget it, Harry. No one is going to say anything. We'll just walk around pretending we're regular students," said Ron.  
  
Immediately after Ron said that, he heard a girl running past him trying to catch up to his father. The girl said, "James, wait up. Can I come to Hogsmeade with you?"  
  
"No Lily, I promise we'll bring you back some nice sweets," said James.  
  
"Please? Hogsmeade is the best wizard village and sweets shop in the world! Can you get me some butterbeer? It is so sweet!" said the girl.  
  
Harry listened in to the conversation and realized that the girl was his mother, Lily. He realized that his father and mother were probably just friends right now, and did not know that they were going to get married in the future.  
  
Hermione interrupted Harry's thoughts and said, "Harry, we have to leave. We don't belong here. What if we never get out of the past?" Ron's face became pale and Hermione became hysterical.  
  
Harry responded and said, "No, we can't go. I have to warn my dad to stay away from Voldemort."  
  
Voldemort was one of the most feared witches even in the present day. When Harry was only a baby, Voldemort came to James and Lily Potter's house and murdered them. He attempted to kill Harry too, but the only damage done to Harry was a lightening shaped scar located on his forehead. Voldemort was left weak and powerless and he disappeared from the face of the earth. It was thought by many witches and wizards that he was dead, but others thought that he was not human enough to die. When Harry was in his third year at Hogwarts, an escapee from the wizard prison of Azkaban named Sirius Black told Harry and his friends some terrifying details about James and Lily's death.  
  
Sirius had been James Potter's best friend at Hogwarts, and was wrongfully accused of delivering the Potters to Voldemort. Sirius had said that when Harry's parents knew that Voldemort was after them, his parents performed a Secret Charm to protect themselves. It was a complicated spell that involved the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information was hidden inside the chosen person, who was called the Secret-Keeper. This information was perpetually impossible to find. However, if the Secret-Keeper chose to disclose the information, then those hidden would be discovered. When the Potters learned that Voldemort was after them, they appointed Peter Pettigrew, James' childhood friend, to be their Secret-Keeper. However, the Potters did not know that Pettigrew was a servant of Voldemort, and Pettigrew turned in the Potters to Voldemort.   
  
Harry said desperately, "I have to tell them to stay away from Pettigrew."   
  
In a worried tone, Hermione said, "No, we can't do that. You know that we aren't allowed to change the past because it could affect the future."  
  
"But this could save their lives," said Harry.  
  
"No, we aren't going to do it. I brought the time-turner with me from Dumbledore's office and I'm going to try to get us back to the present," said Hermione forcefully.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you to the reviewers, I'm thrilled you enjoyed the beginnings of my story!  
  
Thanks to Retro, Lishel Fracrium, KT, nikki, Bad Monkey, and vmr- - your reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
-Chikita  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All of the characters and etc. belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
RECAP: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sent back to when James Potter was a student at Hogwarts. In an attempt to prevent Harry from warning his parents about the grim future that awaits them, Hermione grabs the time-turner away from Harry and prepares to turn it.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione twisted the time-turner as far it would go and everything started to spin. After a few seconds had passed, Harry looked up and he was in a house. He asked his friends, "Where are we? What is this place? For some reason, it looks familiar." As he looked up, he heard a loud voice yell, "Lily, come on. We have to get out of here. It's him."  
  
"How did he find us?" said Lily.  
  
"It must have been Peter. He is the only one who knew we were here." The worried voice continued, "Lily, get Harry out of here. Run, go!"  
  
Hermione said, "Oh my God. Harry, these are your parents final words. We are in your house when you were a baby, the night your parents died. Voldemort is going to kill them any moment."  
  
"I'm going to save them. I hate Voldemort. This is my second chance and I'm not going to let him wreck my family again," said Harry angrily.  
  
"NO. The most important rule when using the time-turner is not changing the past. Many witches and wizards have killed their present lives by trying to change their past." By now, tears were streaming down Hermione's face.  
  
Harry said, "What do you want me to do, just watch them die?"  
  
Immediately, Harry, Ron, and Hermione covered their eyes when they saw a bright flash of green color. Harry remembered that this was Voldemort and heard Voldemort's thundering laugh.  
  
"I have found you now. James Potter, you don't have you usual bunch of friends to save you this time," cackled Voldemort.  
  
In an instant, Voldemort muttered some words and aimed his wand at the Potters. A gray spark shot off the end of the wand and was heading in James' direction.   
  
Hermione cried out, "This is horrible. Harry, don't look."  
  
Harry numbly murmured, "He tried to kill me too, but all he managed to do was place the lightening mark on my forehead and then he disappeared." Harry was shaking and felt as if he could not breathe. Unable to bear to witness his parents' death, Harry uttered a shrill cry and Ron kicked him in the leg.  
  
Ron said, "What are you doing, do you want him to see us?"   
  
Harry felt his eyes get blurry and the ground was shaking.  
  
Hermione interrupted and yelled, "I can't stand this. I'm using the time-turner to get us out." She took out the device from her pocket and twisted it once again. Within seconds, the three students regained consciousness.   
  
Ron exclaimed, "We're back! We're in Dumbledore's office."  
  
Harry walked around dejectedly unable to block out the horrible events that had occurred minutes ago. He had witnessed the horrors of his parents' murder. He tried to divert his attention and think about his father and mother as students at Hogwarts. Harry smiled at the memory.   
  
Ron said, "Harry, I'm sorry. Are you going to be okay? We can take you to the nurse's office."  
  
Hermione said, "Ron, what is she going to do? This is more than just being sick."  
  
Harry interrupted and said, "I think I'm going to talk to Dumbledore. He can help me understand what just happened." Harry parted from his friends and walked towards Dumbledore's office. He was confused and having mixed emotions. He was thankful for seeing his parents once again but was devastated by witnessing his parents' murder. Altogether, Harry was glad to have a second chance of seeing his mother and father, and that was a memory he would never forget.  
  
  
A/N: Much appreciation to all of my reviewers. Please continue to review; I enjoy reading all of your memos.  
  
-chiKita =)   



End file.
